Wild Kratts Farm
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: English translation of my older story: Wild Kratts crossover with Animal Farm, allegorical novel critizing USSR and Stalin's communisnistic dictatorship by George Orwell.
1. Animal Farm in the present day

_Beasts of England, beasts of Irelan_ d _Beasts of every land and clime_

 _Hearken to my joyful tidings_

 _Of the golden future time_

 _Soon or late the day is coming_

 _Tyrant Man shall be o'erthrown_

 _And the fruitful fields of England_

 _Shall be trod by beasts alone_

 _Rings shall vanish from our noses_

 _And the harness from our back_

 _Bit and spur shall rust foreve_ _r_

 _Cruel whips no more shall crack_

 _Riches more than mind can picture_

 _Wheat and barley, oats and hay_

 _Clover, beans, and mangel-wurzels_

 _Shall be ours upon that day_

 _Bright will shine the fields of England_

 _Purer shall its waters be_

 _Sweeter yet shall blow its breezes_

 _On the day that sets us free_

 _For that day we all must labour_

 _Though we die before it break_

 _Cows and horses, geese and turkeys_

 _All must toil for freedom's sake_

 _Beasts of England, beasts of Ireland_

 _Beasts of every land and clime_

 _Hearken well and spread my tidings_

 _Of the golden future tim_ _e_

This was the local anthem called _Beasts of_ _England_ , at least at the beginning of history shortly after the end of the Second World War and events in the Soviet Union.

All the known Kratt brothers had there to go with their friends to England. There was a rediscovery of the place where the animals behave like humans. It was a long-forgotten Manor farm once owned by experienced farmer Jones before he lost money during court, he became an alcoholic and the animals revolted against him. The events started around 1940 and settled in 1944. People have not been curious at all.

Now it was 2010, so it was time to find out what's on the truth story.

The old people thought the farm had left and no one was living there. There was a rumor among the people that this farm operated by animals is experiencing something like a totalitarian regime. Well, it was probably legitimate pamphlets because in the 1940s the brutal tyrant was ruled by a Berkshire boar who was a local dictator named Napoleon.

The Tortuga (a turtle-shaped transport base) was parked near the field. There was a touch of English nature and sunset everywhere around the fields. The other two farms in the area - Foxwood owned by Mr. Pilkington during the war, and one named Pinchfield, which once belonged to Mr. Frederick, has long since been forgotten.

Chris, of course, immediately thought that this would not be the study of animals by the use of suits of animal power. A brown-haired young man dressed in a green shirt, beige shorts and brown bots. His older brother Martin had blonde hair, the older blue-eyed brother was dressed in a blue T-shirt and in a beige shorts.

He observed the field at a typical British sunset. Rarely, the British needed help from a group of Americans.

The farm is said to have "rediscovered" the owner of a local bar called "At Dragon" where the bar "The Red Lion" stood in the 1940s. It happened when he took his wife and teenage daughter for a walk to show them British nature. Unfortunately, in the vicinity of the deserted Manor farm, they found a kind of dogman. They tried to go after two, and they were the opposite of saying that the dog is the best friend of the human being. The man, of course, remembered the stories told by his father and mother about Animal Farm.

The local mayor took advantage of this and decided to meet a group of friends at Tortuga.

It was a bit of politics. Panic Farm, better known as Animal Farm, is a republic for 66 years. Official language: English. State establishment: The Republic is currently a federative (socialist) republic. Sometimes was speculated about parliament or dictatorship. Federative because of the Foxwood and Pinchfield farms and the animals that have dominated after the death of their owners. No wonder no farmer wanted to buy the land. The flag experienced the last change from the green field recently. Now the green field was divided.

It would be a miracle that the farm would last long without trafficking in human beings, but the truth was that a lot of people knew about their activity and so traded with them. Mainly mafia and fanatics. That's how the 21st century technologies get to the animals.

Chris looked around until his girlfriend Aviva reminded him of the mayor's arrival.

Martin tried to be calm. In the presence of politicians he was nervous and it was probably no surprise that he was more nervous about Animal Farm. He was a zoologist, and with a younger brother and friends he was exploring the animals, saving the endangered species from the bad guys and the bagpipes through animal costumes, but that was a little too much. Jimmy even once said Martin's funny that if he went to a political career instead of exploring the animals, he would have succeeded. Human beings are always out of reach of nature and feel endangered when a civilization, of another kind, which could endanger its existenction, appears.

The Mayor, after acquaintance with the Kratt brothers ,Chris and Martin, Aviva and Koki and Jimmy, explained why he also needs their help.

"The pig delegates have accepted my invitation, I just have to go after them and you too, they have you as reformers because of the technologies you have - three of you are the inventors, as I have learned, the dictatorship they have so far and do not want to endanger that policy , which they call 'Our Leader.' So the suits have to stay here, at least that's what my diplomat explained to me." explained the worried stator

 _MANOR FARM_

That was the sign Chris saw when he was there. Chris also made a bit of a bit of it, so he whispered about 'Dude' in his mind. It did not appear to have left the suit of animal power in Tortuga.

Entrance to the farm was guarded by dogarmers. Over the past 66 years the dictatorship has shifted. The dogs also learned to walk after two, and the dictator did not want the humans' lifestyle to learn other animals.

It was like being in a science fiction where people are already animals.

In the area of this federal republic there were several workers' settlements inhabited by animal workers and their families. It seemed a little civil war began here.

In the middle of the square (square was the stables area) was painted painting of the founder of the republic, pig dictator Napoleon. The animals were forced to pay tribute to his memory and the falsely narrated version of animalism, which founded in 1940, the old show boar Old Major, and his dreams of the Revolution, which would pull Jones' tyranny became true 3 days after his death. It happened just before the Revolution, and before Napoleon, as the first dictator of the Animal Farm, came to power through the brutal attack of his dogs on another swine and politics Snowball. Snowball, unlike him, had good intentions and his expulsion and his subsequent escape to the neighboring Pinchfield farm began to literally a totalitarian regime and communism among the animals.

Dogs were probably just the beginning. There was a meeting with the diplomat, literally on two legs walking with a dressed pig, a group of friends welcoming words; "I am glad to welcome the famous Kratt brothers and their friends, the inventors on the Manor farm. Our Leader welcomes you with great pleasure." he said, while mentioning the original name of the farm.

Chris then whispered softly to Aviva that something was wrong here. All five of them started to have the same opinion.

The diplomat then made the farm. He showed them the fruits of the hard work of the workers, the military and the police, and the education of future officials.

"Our leader is a pace ( several times) by graduating from the founder of the Republic of Napoleon." He explained and he with a odd hoof pointed to a photo of Napoleon. He did not mention in so that there were a secret police and censorship. When he discovered between the rebel animals so he was executed. The brothers were noticed by the old inscription, the big one in the old barcence, where was written;

 _All animals are equal, but some animals are more equal than others._

It seemed to be the original ideals about the social fair company, and in these 7 commandments:

1.Whatever goes upon two legs is an enemy.

2.Whatever goes upon four legs, or has wings, is a friend.

3.No animal shall wear clothes.

4.No animal shall sleep in a bed.

5.No animal shall drink alcohol.

6.No animal shall kill any other animal.

7.All animals are equal.

And there is a meeting with the current pig dictator, the great-grandson of the first tyrant among the animals on the farm Napoleon.


	2. Try of Overthrow

Yes, the "annoying" pig diplomat did not mention to the brothers and their friends a few suppressed attempts at a state coup on the Manor farm. It was already sunset and it was announced that the current 'Leader' wanted to explain something about the people's visit to the people.

To other animals, the visit came quite strange. They did not show it because they were afraid of the secret police. Likewise, the sheep would have thrown their "Four legs good, two legs _better_ " that had previously contradicted Napoleon's cooperation with Fredericks since it sounded like this before; "Four legs good, two legs bad"

Chris glanced even more. The house that was here on the farm was something like the Kreml or something.

He came to the door. He and his older brother confused an unusual welcome. Jimmy's got it too stupid.

Two dogs stood at the steel door, worked as a guard. They wore uniforms, and in the hooves she was wearing a machine gun specially designed for the handling of hooves.

From the beginning, they were confused, so they aimed at weapons. The diplomat had told the situation when he explained that these people were with him and that he was invited by the Leader himself. He brought them in and the door closed. A few corridors followed the room, which was definitely the war center of the Manor farm. But there they did not allow Kratt brothers and their friends.

And so they had to stand outside the door for at least 15 minutes.

Martin scratched his throat uneasily, then added (before looking back, if there was no camera system or dogs); "I do not understand why I agreed to go here, and now I'm not even interested in the fact that the animals have learned to be humans, but how they have come to tyranny and they have a dictator!"

"I could say the same thing." said his younger brother, Chris.

Then Jimmy entered the discussion; "I do not know what the dangers of animal saving are worse - whether armed poachers or drug cartels that protect my territory. I'm mostly stuck with girls in Tortuga but this is getting too much."

"And you still forgot to mention the countries affected by civil war," Koki added

"Does not it happen to our inventions? If so, I think it's time for us to disappear from here, than it will be dog food from us." Aviva said

"And do not you know where the mayor disappeared?" Chris added

Everyone had completely forgotten him during the farm tour until Chris mentioned it.

At that moment the pig diplomat came out the door and said; "Our Comrade Great Leader, the great-grandson of the founder of the Manor Farm is already waiting."

There was an escort to the dictator's office, who was already preparing for a public evening speech.

In his office at the table were two state flags of a farm. It was protected by a group of six armed dogs and wearing a garment similar to that of a general with war decorations. There were both the martial awards "Animal-Hero-Class I" and "Animal-Hero-Class II" including the new 3rd war animal class. So it was clear he was a genius strategist.

He had just written something, handed it to the pig to inform the public, and the pig with the sheet of paper in the hoof disappeared back to the door.

He looked at them. His gaze was suspicious and sharp. He was looking over something thoughtfully, then decided to welcome them. He put his pen and stood up from his chair. Though he was smaller than people, but in his vicinity an ordinary man could feel restless.

"These are that human inventors, those American people who have recently arrived in England, how did you call them?" Added the diplomat

"Come back for my main comrades and tell them to get ready for a possible military coup in the case of Pinchfield. My grandfather founded the republic and the union, and so it remains. Tell the general to prepare the soldiers, I will command you. "He told the diplomat, and he also left. He looked at the bewildered Chris who absolutely did not know how to preserve at this moment. that he could hear nothing, even when he heard only a few fragments of sentences.

Chris swallowed the pig dictator on his two legs and spoke to him. He looked at the disturbed brothers and their friends.

"I was expecting you, my father William named me Alexander, the same name that the human conqueror Alexander the Great had, most of the animals in the farm can not realize that people are our good allies, and you people are animals, except that you have lost your the instincts of the animals that you have made, and then you have begun to call yourself 'Lord of Creation' even though we are all equal. Such logic can often amuse me. "

At that moment Chris did the first thing he thought.

"I'm Chris and this is my older brother Martin." he said, pointing to his older sibling, who could easily be identified by a more masculine figure, blonde hair and clothes and blue clothes and eyes.

Martin was angry at the fact that his younger sibling had embroiled in his confusion in such an unpleasant situation.

Even Aviva was left to introduce to the dictator, Jimmy and Koki too.

"I'm scared of that, there will be a civil war and I need you to help my secret police help silence the rebels." There were several pigs arrested to sympathize with the opinions of my grandfather Napoleon's enemy Snowball, although in Scotland the counter-intelligence near Edinburgh was killed, but the rebels did not rest. grandfather, the first great leader, and the founder of the Manor Farm republic, was also named after the human conqueror - Napoleon Bonaparte, which would have meant that everything he had ever built would fall and I would have disgraced his memory. " he cleared his throat, seemed to play in front of them that, he has feelings. A group of friends played that they were sympathetic to him, but they began to hate him "Do you not know that these originally mankind's economic area is currently dominated by animals, and that there are more of them? If the civil war broke down, the other animals, once used by the farms in the neighborhood, they would use that political situation and occupy us, and it is completely forgotten that the animal's independence begins at this place. I hope that, you as humans understand. "

Suddenly a dog breathed into the room and barked; "The rebels started to pull the flags - this is the New Revolution!"

The pig dictator left to stop the beginnings of the new resistance. His guard followed him.

Outside, he managed to catch the one who began to destroy the flags and communist slogans on the farm. It was a paranoid donkey who had somehow gotten a copy of the George Orwell's 1984 book and convinced that there was totalitarianism and that the current 'Leader' is a dictator and Big Brother. So another human book came to the list of forbidden books because most pigs claimed "it is against the values of animalism", that donkey escaped the execution and disappeared in human dwellings. Several animals that participated in it were not so lucky and were also killed in the sight of their closest.

During this violent confusion, Chris realized he was no longer with his friends. Probably because he contributed somewhat to this attempt at a state coup at Animal Farm. When he realized it was at least 200 meters away from the Farm. He remembered how the secret police wanted to take them to their will. At that moment, his patience about this hideous totality came to him, literally attacking the dog police, and he did not care if he would hurt the best friend of a man because the secret police dogs were not the best friends of a man.

It was dark now, and he wondered how to go back to Tortuga and tell his friends and brother, using her green paw sign, to make sure they were all right. Even though the chances were that the animals had confiscated them.

He walked past the tree when it hit his head at that moment and he fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chris Kratt meets Animalists

"Man wake up!" Chris started to wake up and heard a pig's voice. The view was blurred, and before him he could see a group of angry-looking animals. But then someone poured water on his face, and water finally wake up Chris.

Boar with white skin looked at him. He probably bossed them. The room looked a bit stable. There was a big inscription, and the animals got a chalkboard. It was a cave - it was quite cold here, so the animals had to learn how to handle the fire so they would not die in the winter. They did not even think about building the mill, because all the rebels here remembered the stories that were passed from generation to generation from the beginning of totalitarianism on the farm. Including the death of a stubborn Boxer horse, who did not live up to his promised retirement.

There was also one raccoon looking at him, who seemed to be about to pick him up. There were also several other animal species - not only farm but also some of the forest. It looked like Disney characters. It was crazy, but it was more insane at the Manor Farm. Chris is still accustomed to the fact that those endangered animals, who he friendly with his brother and friends, are examining them with Creature Power Suits and protecting them from the bad guys are just as smart as humans.

The raccoon almost began to rummage through the things he had in his pockets, but the boar stopped him.

"Come on, Comrade, I want to learn something from him."

"I just want to take a souvenir-you know I have a wife and ten kids who have moved with me from America!"

Among the other animals, the young boar's decision stirred up the debate. Then there was a strong animalist who had experienced totalitarianism on the farm - the cock and started talking; "What did you do to Comrade Sebastian?" He is a man-exploiter! Yes, the exploiter, you want to violate all the principles of animalism like the tyrants of the Manor Farm! Because of the people and the dictators I lost my children - they took eggs of me and my wife and made they feed them for the exploiters or they take them to the breeding grounds where they live in poverty and where the exploitation is on a daily basis! Recover Comrade at the Sugar Mountain! "

Animals began to make different sounds and apparently aroused the desire to recite the song _Beasts of England_.

At that moment Chris did not know how to react. He likes to find out what happened to his friends, and his older brother was under the supervision of two wolves who liked the notion that animalism would not have to fight in the forest for food and survival against human hunters. Chris hoped that all that he had seen during two days was just a bad dream. Unfortunately, it was not.

The young boar stepped forward.

"Comrades calm down, Comrades calm down! he tried to calm them down, but everything stopped, Chris was short with a short sentence; "You know, not all people are monsters."

The animals were now silent. This sentence from whoever was the "exploiter" did not wait for them. And then everyone looked at him. Boar Sebastian, a descendant of the expelled reformer Snowball, was on the branch.

"Let's try to listen to him, maybe he knows something about what dictator Alexander is about to do." Sebastian said, throwing a curious look at Chris.

"It's an American, do not you recognize the accent!" the raccoon expressed his enthusiasm when he realized that the "exploiter" was also from the US

I just want to find out what happened to the Manor Farm with my friends, my older brother and girlfriend." Chris said, and the animals suddenly looked curiously.

Sebastian thought for a moment, then proclaimed; "We will do it democratically: first we will hear his version of what is happening on the farm and then we will vote on his fate. Do you agree with that comrades?"

The animals agreed but Chris swallowed in terror. For a moment, I imagined what if these animals met the villians as Zach Varmitech or Chief Gourmand against whom he fought with his brother.

The animals suddenly came to him and began to ask him what he saw there. Chris finally took advantage of this opportunity. He explained who was seeing everything on the farm, how he got there, what he thought about and how he felt there. The animals immediately knew she was different from most people, and so she was discussing for a moment.

"It is a man who insists that he and his brother and friends protect animals and at the same time recognize them in a friendly way. Can it be trusted?"

"When he is a human, I do not blame him that the farm is clinging to his fur, and I'm clinging to the fur of human civilization."

He did not lose his enthusiasm, but he remembered that he had met the young man with his older brother and friends in America.

"Wait for it, this is Chris Kratt! Younger of the Kratt brothers! Do not you know Brothers Martin and Chris Kratt!?" and the animals shifted their attention to the raccoon.

"I met them, and they ride with friends in their 'mechanical turtle', and the older one touched me, I saw their suits and transformation, America is among the threatened animals of the hero, and that, they are comrades humans, which you call 'exploiters!'"

So this changed the situation in the discussion of Chris's destiny.

"Can he even be considered a comrade with his loved ones? He is a man!" one duck added

"I do not think he's a vegetarian." added one cow poisoned

"All we have to do find out his story, if he likes it or not." ended Sebastian's debate

Chris had no choice but to observe the animal rebels' debate about his fate. In the end, the animals agreed at one and the same time to make them 'allies' when they really belong to those 'good' people.

Sebastian then came to Chris and said in serious voice; "If you belong to the good people as you say so, I know that cooperation with you will practically violate the principes of all animalism, but if I want to introduce democracy and prosperity in the spirit of the original animalism as my grandfather wanted me to have. "

The wolves wandered Chris to stand up. He saw the differences between the pigs on the farm and here in the beginning. The pigs on the farm walked for two, and she was dressed, but the pigs were not dressed here and she was still four.

The animals now looked at him in the hope of helping them start with the New Revolution.

"But promise me you'll help me find friends and my older brother."

Sebastian pointed out to Chris that he agreed with him.


End file.
